Our Missing Princess
by Akita-J
Summary: There was once a country that was overthrown by it's nobles. Now the country has had a revolution and is looking for the throne's heir Princess Elizabeth, who was married to a nice mechanic and died when her son was 6. Warning Possibility of Mpreg later on.


**I do not own Glee. A fair warning to Glee fans the characters may be a bit OOC, since I have not seen the show in a long time, but I will try to keep them as in character as possible.**

 **Prologue The Life of a Princess**

In a country called Couvrir there lived a princess. This princess was very kind and very naive. The princess had lived in the castle her whole life and had no contact with the outside. The only people she had ever spoken with were the children of the lords and ladies who lived in the castle. There were tutors who would often come to the castle to teach the princess and the other young nobles. One day the tutors overheard Lord Sterling plotting a cu with Lady Moris, Lord Berry, and Lady Druval. The tutors not being of nobility knew they would be in a bunch of trouble if they were to report them, since it is a heavy crime to slander the names of nobility.

Michael Renolds, the head tutor made a plan with the other tutors to save the princess and the children of the nobles that were being conspired against. Each tutor was to take one child and never let the children come into contact with each other ever again for their own protection. The day before the cu was very tense. None of the children knew what was happening at the time, so they were interacting with each other as they normally. The princess was drawing with the son of Lord Berry. Princess Elizabeth and LeRoy Berry were best friends and it was hard on the tutors seeing them together, since Lord Berry was one of Lord Sterling's co-conspirators.

That night Michael snuck into princess Elizabeth's chambers and shook her awake.

"Huh... Mr. Renolds, what are you doing here?" The princess asked sleepily.

"I don't have time to explain, but you need to get out of here now!" As Michael said this the princess tensed as she heard a gunshot.

"We need to hurry." Michael whispered. Elizabeth nodded as she quickily grabbed her locket as a memento from her parents.

* * *

A year later things finally started to settle down. She was now known as Elizabeth Renolds daughter of Michael Renolds and she was about to start her first day a Mckinley High School. To say Elizabeth was nervous was an understatement to say the least. She had never been to school before and felt that everyone could tell. All that nervousness disappeared as she came upon a jock throwing a drink on a shorter boy with glasses.

"Hey!" Elizabeth called out getting the bully's attention. "Stop picking on him!"

"Hey look at that the fairy has got himself his own princess knight." The jock said in a condescending voice. "Can't fight for himself. Has to let some girl fight for him."

Elizabeth tensed at the word princess.

"Hey, that's enough!" Yelled another jock.

"Captain." The jock said with a tremble in his voice.

"What did I tell you about bullying!" The football captain asked and with that the jock ran off.

"You okay, Hiram?" The captain addressed the boy soaked in slushie.

Hiram nodded, while blushing.

Then the football captain turned towards Elizabeth and said, "Burt Hummel. And you are?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and said, "My name is Elizabeth Renolds."

"Well, I'll see you around Lizzie, and thanks for protecting Hiram", Burt said before leaving.

"Wow", Elizabeth whispered.

"Wow, indeed", Hiram replied.

Elizabeth blushed when she realised she said that out loud.

Hiram laughed, "Don't worry almost everybody thinks that about Burt Hummel when they first meet him."

"He would make a great king", Elizabeth said, "He has power, but only uses it to help people."

From that day forward that Hiram was Elizabeth's best friend throughout the rest of her high school career and one year after high school she married her sweetheart Burt Hummel. It wasn't for a few years however, before the two decided to have a child.

* * *

On May 27, 1993 Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was born. Kurt was a sweet baby, if not a little bit of a mama's boy. Kurt looked almost exactly like his mother. He has her fair complexion and her glaze colored eyes. One night after putting Kurt to sleep Elizabeth came into her and Burt's room looking a little nervous. That day she saw on the news that LeRoy Berry moved to America after his father found out he was gay and had a child through a surrogate with a man in America. She and LeRoy were friends as kids, but it does not mean he won't report her if he sees her. She also learned that her mother was alive, and was forced to marry Lord Sterling and had a son with him May 23, 1994.

"Lizzie", Burt said, "You alright?"

"Would you hate me, if I told you I was keeping a big secret from you?" Elizabeth said.

"You aren't cheating on me are you?" Burt said jokingly.

"No. Nothing like that?" Elizabeth replied.

"Is it something that could affect Kurt in the future?" Burt asked.

"Possibly, but it might not."

"If it could possibly affect Kurt, promise me you will tell me eventually. I trust you, Lizzie and I know if you kept something from me it's probably for my own good."

"Thanks for trusting me, but I am going to tell you now. I do not think I will have the courage to do so at another time. You know of the country of Couvrir, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"You mean that country where the royal line was overthrown by Lord Sterling." Burt responded.

"You remember the Princess?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, she went missing the night of the cu and is presumed to be dead."

"I am that missing princess!" Elizabeth responded, "And the majority of the nobles know I'm alive and if they were to find me they will kill me."

"Then we just have to make sure they never find you and never learn about Kurt."

"That's not all I'm worried about." Elizabeth responded, "You remember that rumor that some of the men in my family can have children?"

"Wait. You mean that rumor is true?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"We'll just have to address it to him when the time comes." Burt said, "If he's gay we'll tell him right before he gets in his first relationship, and if he is not gay we won't have to worry."

* * *

In May of 1995 McKinley had it's 5 year reunion. Burt and Elizabeth left Kurt with a sitter and checked into the reunion.

"Burt, Lizzie", they heard a familiar voice call.

Burt and Elizabeth turned around to see Hiram coming towards them.

"Hiram it's great to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I heard you got married. Did you bring your husband?"

"No", Hiram replied, "he stayed back in New York to take care of Rachel."

"I forgot you moved all the way out to New York." Elizabeth replied.

"So when will I get to meet Kurt?"

"How about tomorrow", Burt replied, "since you will be staying with us tonight anyways."

"So tell us about your life", Elizabeth blurted out.

"Well, my husband LeRoy and I are trying to make our way as actors." Hiram said, "We met while working on a play and it was love at first sight."

"Wait you're married to Lord Berry's son!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why don't you shout it out to the world, Liz?" Hiram replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Elizabeth replied.

"I know." Hiram said.

The next day Hiram met little Kurt and left on his trip to go back to his husband.

* * *

It is now 1999 and Kurt is 6 years old. Elizabeth and Burt learned very quickly that Kurt was not like other little boys. He loved playing dress up and having tea parties. If Burt were to describe his son he would say that Kurt acts like a little princess. He was so glad he had his wife. She could alway calm Kurt down and she also always knew what was wrong. He was not ready for her passing.

One moment she was alive and healthy and then the next moment she was gone. They never found the driver that hit her, but she was dead just minutes after she hit the pavement. The only witness to the accident was Kurt who was already on the other side of the road when she had been hit.

"Mom!" Kurt cried as he ran to his mother's side.

"Kurt... There's so much I still wanted to show you..." Elizabeth said to Kurt.

"Mom, you're okay, you're going to be okay!" Kurt cried in hysterics.

"Kurt take my locket and promise to never lose it." Elizabeth said.

Kurt nodded with tears in his eyes as he took the locket. Elizabeth smiled at him then closed her eyes as she took her last breath.

* * *

Kurt was now at his mother's funeral. He looked a mess. He would not eat for three days after his mother's death and he had nightmares about what happened. Kurt started crawling in bed with his father, because he was too scared to sleep on his own. Kurt watched as they lowered his mother's body into the ground. Kurt saw everyone crying. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face.

"Here", a man said offering Kurt his handkerchief.

"Thanks", Kurt said with a weak smile.

"My husband was friends with your mother in high school. If you ever need a friend to talk to my daughter Rachel would love to help." The man said.

"LeRoy, Rachel's babysitter said that she is getting feisty." Hiram said.

"Well, she is a bit of a diva." LeRoy stated.

"I wonder where she gets that from." Hiram muttered.

"Hiram", Burt called, "It's good to see you. I just wish it was under better circumstances. And it's good to finally meet the infamous LeRoy I have heard so much about."

"I have heard about you and Lizzie as well." LeRoy said apologetically.

"We are moving back to Lima." Hiram said, "If you need anything make sure to call."

"Thanks." Burt said as Hiram and LeRoy left.

Burt picked Kurt up.

"Don't worry, Kurt. Your dad will alway protect you", Burt said.

* * *

Omake:  
At 5 years of age Kurt was far more intelligent than the normal kindergartener. One day when he came home from school he asked his parents the one thing they were dreading. They weren't expecting him to come home with this question until he was at least thirteen. He had just had to copy his father that day and pick up the news paper and start reading.

"Mama", Kurt said, "What is sex?"

"What!" Elizabeth said in shock.

"It says it right here 'President Bill Clinton had sex with Monica Lewinsky'. What is sex? Is it a bad thing?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Okay honey." Elizabeth said.

Kurt pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Let's go get you some ice cream!" Elizabeth announced.

"Really!" Kurt exclaimed, "Yay!"


End file.
